History of Junior
Junior introduces himself and starts to explain his story “ Hi I’m Junior some of you know me as Ranch’s husband some of you know me as the first Son of vegeta some of you already know that I have the most potential all of it is true but I‘m gonna go to the beginning of when I became a teenager “ Junior Said “ My best friend Gohan had defeated Cell and when my Future Brother killed Frieza I was Born “ Junior Explained” I was one year older than my Girlfriend Ranch two years older than my brother and three years older than Goten I used to play with I‘ve known her since we were babies but then a man named Kanja trained me as I got older and older I learned more about God Ki I learned nothing about regular Ki but I had mastery over the usage and power of the ability to create various weapons at will once I mastered this I was able to use it what ever time I wanted once I was mastered this i started training with Kanja at 10% power “ You left yourself open “ Kanja Said as Kanja was about to telepor in front of Junior and punch him Junior caught his fist and said “ You Fell it again! ” Junior Said as he catches Kanja off guard as Noiris And Lord Blizzard were spectating ” Impressive Junior Has improved over the years imagine him as 16 or maybe even 18 Junior is 50x stronger a Super Saiyan Rosé Metamorphesis / Super Saiyan Rosé 2 Which is incredible to me “ Lord Blizzard Said “ Junior isn’t an average warrior at all he’ll be perfect to get our revenge on trunks and the rest of those filthy saiyans the one reason I like this one is because he has manners at least” Noiris Said “ Junior Knees Kanja in the stomach and again in his face from above. Then, he Roundhouse kicks him away and teleports behind him to knee his back. Next, he turns around backhand punches Kanja before performing a backflip , kicking them away , finishing the rush Junior then grabs Kanja‘s horns and double kicks Kanja up into the air lastly to finish the attack Junior flies towards Kanja and performs a double fist flying charge ( similar to wild hunt or nova strike) once Junior hit Kanja it left him stunned long enough for Junior to land a powerful sledgehammer. As Kanja fell unto the ground he smiled and so did Junior for some reason “ Kanja was the strongest Person I‘ve ever met before in my life I wasn’t at his level yet i had to wait and train even more with him sooner or later my power increased the more I trained with him I mean come on I‘m fighting a deity anyways I was mostly saiyan giving me the most potential and yeah I wasn’t at my mentor‘s level yet because for fucks sake I‘m freaking 15 and he’s 800 years old damn it “ Junior explained ” Pull yourself together old man I wanna fight some more “ Junior Said Kanja gets back up and then he teleports behind Junior and elbows the back of Junior‘s neck with an amazing amount of damage as Junior was falling to ground Junior stops himself flies back towards Kanja Junior then charges at Kanja and then he side kicks him up into the air. Then, he flies up and Roundhouse Punches Kanja away before flying and reappearing behind him to elbow him in the stomach as he turns around. Finally, Junior attacks Kanja with a barrage of punches and kicks and then he kicks Kanja up in the air and then Junior Punches Kanja’s back hard enough to make him collapse onto the ground again. “ Come on show me more power I‘m getting more hyped “ Junior Said “ That’s the feeling you should always have in a battle but until you’re ready you can’t fight alongside me “ Kanja Said “ But Why Mr Kanja“ Junior replied “ Number one you could die number two we’ll be fighting in the solitude of space when you unlock a new form “ Kanja Said ” But why until I unlock a new form I know you want to see some of my hidden potential but what if I kill you” Junior Said Kanja Knees Junior in the Gut “ You’d better regret everything you said today you can’t kill me because you’ll never ever beat you arrogant brat you should be ashamed of yourself but yet again you can’t help it it gentics besides you’ve overcome your father’s shadow completely“ Kanja Said “ YOU’RE NOT MY FATHER SO WHAT YOU’RE REALLY TRYING TO SAY IS...“ Junior Said “ Yes you’re father Is earth along with your little brother but before you go back you have to promise to give me a call and train with me plus be a responsible young man you’re turning 16 tomorrow understood “ Kanja Said “ Hell Yeah I get to see my mom , my brother and my dad hopefully he’s not a prick and talking about his foolish pride but also Mr Kanja, Mr Noiris and Mr Blizzard thanks for teaching me how to fight and become a civilized man I hope I see you again “ Junior Said as he flies off “ You better call us dammit “ Kanja Said Junior flew off Category:--junior--